


The Real Thing

by Sirrah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bastard Kakashi, M/M, OOC Kakashi, Or maybe not because there are reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi cant get a certain Chuunin teacher out of his head so there is only one thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

The head mistress of Akamakura, the only accepted brothel in Konoha, barely nodded her goodbyes when the silver haired jounin slipped the marked chip on her before disappearing to the night. Her clients were rarely talkative ones and when they were carrying the marked chips, the ones gotten after finishing A or S class missions, they were even less talkative. And when the client came back from upstairs after less than 10 minutes, they never said a word.

It seemed that whatever Hatake Kakashi had come here to look for, he hadn’t gotten it. And with some pride in her thoughts, the head mistress was surprised at that. Because her girls and boys were no common street whores or some military sex slaves; they were strong, skilled and discreet members of the village. Was it the warm, soothing body to wrap yourself around or some more primate, violent lust that gave one the needed stress relief, they at Akamakura could provide that. So yes, she was surprised that the cute brunet man Hatake Kakashi had requested hadn’t been able to give the jounin what he had needed.

There was no need for the head mistress of Akamakura to question the professionalism of his employ though. It was true that Kakashi was offered the chip of Akamakura almost after every mission he made but he rarely accepted them. He was not much of a people person so he much rather had his sexual stress relief in the form of icha icha than actually with someone. Besides, after missions, Kakashi was usually just tired so sleep was what he needed rather than beating the shit out of someone or crying his eyes of in the lap of a mother like figure of a woman. 

He had accepted, much for the hokage’s surprise, the chip after mission today though. The mission had been everyday-like job, with the only exception of his own mistakes; few actually. And there were nothing everyday-like in that. So Kakashi had gone to Akamakura, asked for a brunet young man, but after seeing him, he knew the prostitute wasn’t the answer. No, it really needed to be the real thing. 

Kakashi sighed to himself as he walked the empty streets of Konoha. It was slightly past 2 am so no wonder the streets were empty. But Kakashi’s feet were not leading him to his own apartment. Back at the time that he had taught those three brats, he had learned where Naruto’s favorite person (read, the one who always buys him ramen) lived. And because that loud, short tempered chuunin teacher was the one who had haunted Kakashi mind for the past week, it was there Kakashi was now going. Kakashi had no idea what it was that had caused the brunet to visit his dreams and normally he would have just shrugged it off. After all, because of the lack of physical relationships and intense amount of icha icha, his subconscious had already fantasized about almost of everyone in Konoha.

So it was only presumable that the chuunin teacher would eventually infiltrate his dreams. What was not was that he would continue to infiltrate them several times and eventually even escalade to infiltrate his mind while being awake. And when the thoughts of him blushing and panting beneath him came to him while on mission, causing him to lose his concentration and actually make mistakes, it needed to be taken care of.

With someone else Kakashi had probably done this a lot sooner, he thought as he arrived in front of the building he knew the chuunin teacher lived. But Umino Iruka was very well liked and there was chance a word of his doings would get out. And even if his up coming actions were acceptable and would be swept beneath the mat, it wouldn’t stop people at looking. And he hated to be noticed. 

Stepping up the stairs, Kakashi knocked at the door. Even in the middle of the night, even a genin class shinobi would wake up to it. Which was actually kind of silly since no enemy would be polite enough to knock if he were about to attack. And it seemed Umino Iruka though this way too since he opened the door cross-eyed, hair standing up to direction matching Kakashi’s and only wearing his sleeping pants; obviously not expecting an enemy attack. The sight made Kakashi’s groin jump in excitement. And since the thing had not responded to anything this week, were it the male or female prostitute or his favorite smut scene in icha icha, Kakashi again knew he was on the right track.

Iruka wasn’t sure if he was a sleep or awake when he found out who was knocking at his door in the middle of the night. Even if he weren’t a gambling nature, he would still put his money on the fact that he was still sleeping. Even though it was weird to dream of Kakashi. Not that he had much time to ponder that. He had barely opened the door properly when Kakashi had already swooped past him and into his house.

“Sure, come in”, Iruka slightly annoyed mumbled to the night air, before closing his door. The moment he felt the lock click he could felt an ominous tingling sensation alongside his spine; a blink of an eye later Iruka had spun to face Kakashi, his hand defensively crossed and holding a kunai he had itched from the hidden place on the doorframe. It took even lesser time than that for Iruka to get pressed against the very same doorframe, his kunai holding hand unmovable under the iron grip of Kakashi. “Why, thank you”, was all Kakashi said before hungrily attacking Iruka’s lips and stealing the little breath the shock had left for him.

It took a lot more time to recover from the unusual attack and even more so, fight the jounin off of Iruka’s skin. And when he succeeded, Iruka was pretty sure it was because of Kakashi had let go, not that he had actually been able to push him away. Red with both embarrassment as well as anger, Iruka raised his kunai holding hand on the level of his mouth; the message clear even for a blind man.

“Wha-why…”, Iruka stuttered, for once lost in words.

”I’m here to have sex with you”, Kakashi said bluntly. And judging from Iruka’s face, they were blunt enough to have the same effect as a physical slap.

Iruka would have wanted to laugh at this, tried even, but not a sound came through. Kakashi had provoked many emotions from Iruka in the past year or so that they had vaguely known each other. Those had mostly been amazement, irritation and anger even. What he now felt was something a shinobi should never feel, or at least not show; it was fear.

And for that reason he couldn’t just laugh Kakashi’s statement off. There was something terrifying sleeping under Kakashi’s lazy posture and his easygoing smile was ever so slowly turning to a predatory sneer. Actually the fact that Iruka could really see his smile was by itself alarming enough.

“So… will you have sex with me?” Kakashi asked, again very nonchalant, but Iruka couldn’t help but feel chills running alongside his spine. He also knew he should have said yes. Some weird rational part in his mind registered that saying yes would be the easiest thing for both of them. Unfortunately that smart side of him was silenced by Iruka’s temper. The same temper that was probably the real cause why he would never be promoted to a jounin. 

“No. And this is not at all funny. Would you please leave Hatake-san”, Iruka said his anger overcoming the fear and the alarms his mind practically screamed. 

The dangerous gleam Iruka had felt on Kakashi surfaced. Iruka had no time to try bolt to his door and escape when he was once again already slammed against the walls of his own house. 

“Funny, no it isn’t. Fun, it could be, that’s up to you”, Kakashi breath to Iruka’s ear, making his point by rubbing his hard-on against the body trapped by him. Iruka maid his point by raising his kunai.

It took only some pressure on a specific spot on Iruka’s hand to make him drop his kunai, his only defense, to the floor. After that, it obviously meant for an open buffet for Kakashi, for the jounin was once again hungrily claiming his lips, grinding himself against Iruka with so much force that Iruka actually thought his object was to get through the wall.

As Kakashi tried to push his tongue through Iruka’s objecting lips, some part again tried to reason with him and convince him to give up. The other, much bigger and hell of a lot more stubborn part made him grit his teeth together while his body tried to squeeze away from the trap that the wall and Kakashi’s body had made for him.

He suddenly yelped as he felt Kakashi’s glowed hand slip under his waistband and grab his, thankfully still, limb member. Kakashi, being a cunning person as he was, used this opportunity, as to infiltrate Iruka’s mouth wholly, tangling his tongue with his. Without thinking, Iruka bit his teeth down.

For a moment, Iruka was able to breathe freely again as both the pressure on his chest, lips and groin were freed. It also gave him an opportunity to speak.

“Hata-…Kakashi. Please stop this”, Iruka said, not actually begging but close to it.

Kakashi felt the dang taste of blood but since it was so common taste, smell and sight to him he barely noticed it. What he did notice was how ragged the breaths came between Iruka’s swollen lips and how visible the blush was on his face, neck and chest, even through the fairly tanned skin. Not wanting that image to burn any stronger to his mind as it already had, Kakashi grabbed Iruka by his shoulder, throwing him on the ground. 

“Just deal with this”, Kakashi’s voice said, but Iruka wasn’t sure if the jounin had actually said that or was it the small voice inside him. What he knew was that he couldn’t obey. The fight was probably a lost cause, sure he know that. But still he shouldn’t just accept this. So as the weight settled on his back and the clothed hand came to pull his waistband down, he slipped over, kicked the man hovering on him as hard he could from the awkward position and crawled away. 

Iruka got maybe two feet away before Kakashi body managed to catch and trap him again. It was relatively easy for Kakashi to pin Iruka down and hold him still. But it did need both of his hands which didn’t work since he needed at least one of his hand free if he were going do the things he had been fantasizing for a week already. 

Iruka had already come to the same conclusion and was actually feeling slightly optimistic. Turning around to better face Kakashi as he though of trying pleading again, Iruka was captured by Kakashi’s left eye. The black and red iris of a sharingan made Iruka feel like he was about die. A silly thought, yes, but a terrifying one still. The next thing Iruka knew was that he was on his knees, staring the leaf symbol in a hitaiate that bound his hands together. He was sure the red sharingan was circling inside the symbol of his dear village.

The sharingan disappeared as Iruka felt his night pants fall down and two slick fingers slide inside him. Gritting his teeth in order not to yelp, Iruka bucked his hip forward, trying to get away from the uninvited intrusion. But Kakashi’s hand was there, holding him still as his long fingers slid further in, stretching. Iruka buried his head to his hands trying to get his mind away from his body. He might have even succeeded in that if it weren’t for the tightness that was building in the pit of his stomach. And more than anything, he wanted to get away from that. At the first moan that was trying to escape his lips, Iruka bit his lip hard enough to draw blood out. And after that, it was Kakashi who helped him to get rid of the unwanted rising waves of pleasure.

Iruka was no virgin, but it still would have needed a lot more preparing if one would have wanted to make it comfortable for him; a good start would be that he would actually have been willing. So when Kakashi pulled his fingers out and pushed Iruka’s buttocks apart, giving better access for the tip of his cock to bury itself past Iruka’s ring of muscles, pleasure was the last thing Iruka was feeling as he could only partly suppress his cry of pain.

It didn’t seem to bother Kakashi though. Ignoring the arched back and tensed muscles that tried to keep him away, Kakashi pushed his whole length in with a groan. It was surprisingly difficult task since Iruka was not giving up. When he was eventually fully in, he actually had to take a little breather, leaning against Iruka’s naked back. Giving a kiss, a bite and a lick on Iruka’s tense neck, Kakashi eventually leaned back, pulling his shaft out and the quickly pushing back in; fast and hard. 

Kakashi wasn’t kidding himself as he rode the now almost whimpering chuunin teacher. The man under him, while tightening around his shaft, dragged him close to the edge and fast. But that all was one sided, as Iruka was no where near at being even hard. And even if this all was to satisfy Kakashi’s oddly bloomed lust for Iruka, he felt a sudden urge to give the other something too. Snaking his arm underneath Iruka, Kakashi wrapped his long fingers around the other man’s semi-limb member.

Iruka took a sudden sharp breath, as he felt Kakashi’s calloused, cool fingers stroking him, letting an audible cry escape through his lips; a cry that was dangerously close sounding like a cry of pleasure rather than pain. Kakashi’s violation, the use of his body, those he could handle. But if it went to something else…

“Kakashi, please… don’t…” Iruka panted begging, breaking down.

Iruka’s voice made both Kakashi’s hand and movement cease. The other man had not made an audible objection since his first attempt had failed. His voice made something stir inside Kakashi, something that Kakashi didn’t want to. Pushing in more sharply and gaining a whelp of pain from Iruka, Kakashi continued fucking him against the floor slightly harsher, this way burying that something under Iruka’s suppressed gasps. He stopped the attempt to touch him too.

It didn’t take long after that for Kakashi to feel his balls tightening and the pleasure that had been piling up to his groin, finally releasing. Iruka had become silent and it was only Kakashi’s groan that echoed in the dark apartment as he shoot his seeds inside Iruka with the last few, twitching pushes before falling on top of him. Breathing to Iruka’s neck, Kakashi laid there his breath evening to match Iruka’s. God he was tired. If only… 

Without wanting to finish that thought, Kakashi untied Iruka’s arms and covered his sharingan. He pulled his now limb member out, together with the drippings of his semen and some blood and hurriedly pulled his pants up, removed the voice seal from the room and stepped out to the night. At the last glance back, he could already see Iruka getting up from the floor. Good, he thought as he shut the door and slipped to the night.

That wasn’t the real thing either. But it was as close as he could get one and that was going to be enough for both his mind and libido.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. All my works are unbetaed and english is not my native language. I have written way too many rape-stories. Maybe I should see a therapist.


End file.
